


Relationship Cultivation

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna. </p><p>Breakups, love, and threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> I'm really sorry. I had this halfway done when I realized that though you requested all of these relationships individually, you never requested them in a polyamorous relationship. 
> 
> I hope that you like this anyways.

Piper and her siblings have finally started to settle in for the night. Some of the Aphrodite kids like to make every night like a stereotypical sleepover, but she can normally get them calmed down by around midnight. She then hears a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Mitchell says, and Piper lets him. She falls back into her bottom bunk, and tries to let herself relax. She hasn’t slept well since the battle with Gaea. Maybe if she can clear her mind before she falls asleep it will keep her sleep dreamless.

“Piper!” Mitch calls out.

“What.” Piper asks in irritation, trying to smooth her pillow.

“Annabeth’s at the door for you,” he says. Piper shouts up at that, and rushes towards the door. Mitch laughs, but Piper doesn’t mind. Talking to Annabeth is a good enough reason to get back up, even if her brother laughs at her a bit. Piper rushes through the rows of brightly colored, sparkly and Christmas light-covered bunks until she finally meets Annabeth at the cabin’s door.

“Hey Annabeth,” Piper says, a little breathlessly.

“Piper,” Annabeth says, “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Um, yeah,” Piper says, “shoot.”

Annabeth looks anxiously around the room, and says, “I think that we should do it in my cabin.” Piper rolls her eyes, and then looks back into her cabin. Most of kids have already moved to the couches in the front of the room and eagerly await the gossip that Annabeth will provide them.

“I see your point,” Piper mutters. They walk across the camp to Cabin Six, and then sit down on one of the couches. They’re empty. Annabeth seems to have cleared the entire building out for their talk. Annabeth takes a seat, and Piper follows.

 

“Annabeth,” Piper asks cautiously, “what is this about?”

“Percy,” Annabeth admits, and she says his name guiltily. Like she’s committing a terrible sin just uttering his name this way. Piper nods her head, and waits for clarification. Annabeth’s not all that good at expressing her emotions, the incident with the forehead touch taught Piper that much, but she specifically asked to talk to Piper. The truth about how she feels will come out eventually.

Piper feels guilty for hoping that Annabeth wants to break up with Perc. Piper feels even guiltier that she wants Annabeth to want her instead.

“I just- I don’t love him,” Annabeth says. Her voice cracks, something deep and wet in her voice. Piper grasps her hand.

“I thought that I did,” she says, “or I made myself think that I did. And, he loves me, and he’s my best friend. Isn’t that the way that things are supposed to work out?” And Piper can hear what Annabeth’s not saying; she was so afraid of losing him that she’s convinced herself she loves him.

“He was all I had for so long,” she says, “Luke died, Thalia left, and before I met you, they were all I had. I couldn’t lose him too.”

“Annabeth-”

“I can’t do it anymore,” Annabeth says, “gods, I can’t pretend anymore, Piper.” Piper bites her lip. She doesn’t know what she means to say, or how she means to sound but what comes out of her mouth is not what she intends to say.

“Then what do you want?” she asks. Her voice is harsh almost, a little bit icy. She doesn’t mean to hurt Annabeth, but it’s hard not to. She’s been in love with her for so long, and now she’s not sure she can bottle the rest of her feelings back up.

“I want you, Piper,” she says, and some sort of electricity shoots through Piper’s veins. They kiss and kiss until Piper can’t see straight, until she can’t breathe, until her hands snake their way into Annabeth’s hair and-

“Percy,” Piper mumbles, a little bit guiltily as she lies in a loose limbed puddle.

“Oh my gods,” Annabeth says, looking torn up and regretful and none of the things that Piper would have hoped.

“Do you- do you still want this?” Piper asks.

“Yes,” Annabeth says, grasping Piper’s hand tightly, “gods yes. I want you- I want us- I want this-”

“Then you have to break up with Percy,” Piper says. She feels guilty enough about her feelings and her feelings, but gods, Piper doesn’t think she could ever look at herself in a mirror if Annabeth asked her to be her dirty little secret. She doesn’t know if she’d be able to refuse.

“Of course, Piper,” she says.

 ****  


Percy does not take the news well. No one does, really. The entire camp had accepted that Annabeth and Percy were meant to be, the way that they accepted the existence of the gods. The breakup is not well-received, and Annabeth’s new relationship with Piper is even less well-received.

They decide that they can’t stay at camp.

 ****  
  


“We could move to L.A,” Piper suggests, “my dad lives there, and we have some great universities. It would be easy enough.”

“No,” Annabeth says.

“San Francisco?” Piper asks, “I know you said you wanted to see you dad more often, maybe that would be a good option.”

“No-”

“We can’t stay here, Annabeth,” Piper says. And they can’t. She can’t look Percy in the eyes, and the rest of the camp seems to think that they’ve committed a cardinal sin, turned against the gods, desecrated the temple.

“We should move to New Rome,” she says with such a certainty Piper can’t help but feel like it might be a good idea.

“Are you sure?” Piper asks, “other than Jason, we haven’t had any kids decide to switch camps, and Reyna said that people had to serve in the legion to live in New Rome.”

“I think we can talk this over,” Annabeth says.

“You think that we can talk the Romans into bending their rules?” Piper asks skeptically. In her experience, the Romans have always been rigid in their rules. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are still serving out their years in the legion, and Percy was only released because of his strong ties to the Greek camp.

“I think that we might be able to,” Annabeth says. For all of the uncertainty in her words, there is none in her tone. Annabeth sounds absurdly confident. Piper’s never seen Annabeth place her confidence in something that didn’t work out, so Piper decides to let her concerns lie.

 ****  


Annabeth requests a meeting with Reyna, the senior praetor who will have the final say on their request.

Reyna agrees to meet with them within the week, and Piper is surprised by her promptness.She wouldn’t think that their silly request would be a top priority for Camp Jupiter, but when they enter the room, Piper realizes that their request is not a top priority for Camp Jupiter: Annabeth is a top priority for Reyna.

“Annabeth,” Reyna says, with a genuine smile.

Then she adds, “Piper,” almost as an afterthought.

“Hello, Reyna,” Annabeth says, returning a good percentage of the warmth that Reyna accorded her.

Now, Piper can see why Annabeth is so convinced that Reyna would bend the rules for her. Reyna is obviously, completely in love with her. She’s a daughter of Aphrodite. She’s supposed to be able to read people’s feelings and relationships easier than most mortals, but she thinks that even the most unobservant stranger would be able to see Reyna’s feelings. They seem to be splayed all over her face, written across every inch of her skin.

Annabeth presents the idea of them moving to Camp Jupiter as a logical course of action. She speaks of them acting as ambassadors, and Piper realizes that in a lot of ways, Annabeth is the negotiator of the Seven. Piper deals with emotion, but in general, the Romans respond much better to pure, hard logic. Except for Reyna, of course, but only when Annabeth is involved.

Piper should be envious, or at least she thinks that she should be. Her girlfriend is clearly in love with another girl, one that obviously loves her back. But there’s part of her that can’t bring herself to feel that way. Reyna makes Annabeth happy, happy in ways that Piper can’t manage on her own, and she can’t object to that.

She can see possibilities, and now every time she envisions her future with Annabeth, she sees Reyna too. Reyna, lying in their bed. Reyna kissing Annabeth on the forehead and giving her hot chocolate. Reyna, curling up with them beside the fireplace. And Piper can’t say that she exactly objects. She isn’t in love with Reyna, at least not yet, but she sees that she could fall in love with her. She knows for a fact that she finds her incredibly attractive.

She can make room in her life (and her bed) for another woman if it makes Annabeth happy. All she has to do is figure out how to make it happen.

 ****  
  


“Annabeth,” she says, “I know that you’re in love with Reyna.”

“Piper-”

“And I know that doesn’t make you any less in love with me,” she concludes. Annabeth lets out a breath, and then looks to her.

“Piper,” she says, “I don’t have to do anything about it.”

“We both know that you do,” Piper says, with a rueful little smile, “you eventually told me.”

“Piper-”

“You finally broke Percy’s heart to be with me,” Piper says. Annabeth grimaces.

She takes a breath and says, “Look, Annabeth. I love you. You know that I love you, and if you want to start something with Reyna, I’m alright with that. I just want to be a part of it.” Annabeth seizes her lips in a searing lips, and Piper knows that she made the right choice.

“How do you start a threesome?” Annabeth asks playfully, taking a sip of her coffee the next morning.

“You ask if the person’s interested, I guess,” Piper says. Annabeth blushes crimson.

“How would I go about doing that?” Annabeth asks.

“ _I_ would do that,” Piper tells her, determination in her voice. 

“You?” Annabeth asks. She doesn’t sound insulted or insulting, just surprised. Piper isn’t the one who’s already in love with Reyna.

“Look,” Piper says, “I just- I want to make sure that I’m not a deal-breaker. I want her to know what she’s getting into.” And maybe, just maybe, she wants to make sure that Reyna doesn’t cut her completely out.

 ****  


Piper sets a meeting with Reyna. Without Annabeth as extra motivation, it takes much longer for Reyna to make time for her, but Piper understands. Piper would move heaven and earth to help Annabeth. She isn’t so sure that she’d to the same to help herself.

Reyna sits in her chair, purple toga, golden armor and all, and meets Piper’s eyes directly, confidently. Reyna looks like she was born to lead.

“What is it that you wished to discuss, Piper?” she asks. Piper takes a deep breath, and then she dives right in.

“Annabeth, actually,” Piper says, in a manner that she hopes sounds nonchalant. Or at least as nonchalant as she can sound when she brings up her girlfriend to the other girl that’s in love with her.

“Annabeth?” Reyna asks, and she seems taken aback. She seems interested, though, very, very interested.

“Yes,” Piper says, “Annabeth is in love with you.” Reyna looks her dead in the eyes, and doesn’t say anything.

“And,” Piper says, “you’re in love with Annabeth.” Reyna turns red at that, but Piper can’t tell if it’s from embarrassment or anger.

“What is your point, McLean?” Reyna asks. Piper laughs a little, nervously, and wonders if this wasn’t a terrible idea after all.

“I propose,” Piper says, “that we both date her. And each other.” Reyna just stares at her and raises her eyebrow.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Reyna asks.

“A threesome, at least,” Piper says, with a cheeky little grin.

“You want to have a threesome with me?” Reyna asks. Piper nods, because she’s not sure what else she can do in response.

“You, me and Annabeth?” she asks. Piper nods again.

“I can’t say that doesn’t sound intriguing,” Reyna says, and it doesn’t sound sarcastic. Reyna sounds interested in her proposition, which is a good sign.

“But,” Reyna says, “what would it entail?” Reyna wants to sound calm and collected, but Piper can hear the insecurity in her voice. She wants to know if this would be a one time thing.

“It depends on what you want,” Piper says diplomatically, “but I’d be willing to bet Annabeth would interested in anything.”

“And what about you?” Reyna asks. Her dark eyes meet Piper’s, and it almost feels like staring into the abyss. Her breathing quickens as Reyna’s dark gaze remains on her, calculating and lustful. The desk still sits between them, but Piper feels as though she could easily close the distance between them in a kiss.  

“I’m down for anything,” she says. A tension seems to flow out of Reyna’s shoulders, and Piper realizes that the other girl was nervous. Perhaps, her attraction isn’t one-sided after all.

“I’d like us to date,” Piper says, “have sex. Watch movies together. The whole shebang.”

“Alright,” Reyna says, her voice hitching a little bit, “tomorrow, we all talk about this. At my house.”

 

 

They try to talk. They really do, but eventually they end up not talking very much at all. And eventually, they all fall asleep in a pile of tangled, loose limbs in Reyna’s bed.

Reyna kisses her softly that morning, before Annabeth has even woken up. Piper runs a soft hand through Annabeth’s soft, blonde hair, and imagines the possibilities for this, for them. Piper imagines all of the wonderful things the three of them can do, what this relationship can become and she smiles. Piper thinks that this might be the best idea that she’s ever had.


End file.
